Barefoot Blue Jean Night
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: One night Renesmee is going to a summer bonfire with Jacob. She's grown up now and finally wants to confess to her feelings for Jake. One Shot fanfic based on Jake Owen's song Barefoot Blue Jean Night


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Just a one shot song fanfic about Nessie and Jake, based on the song Barefoot Blue Jean Night by Jake Owens. I always think of them when I hear this song, plus it's a way to kick off for the Summer. So I hope you enjoy it :) **

* * *

A full moon shinin' bright

Edge of the water; we were feelin' alright

Back down a country road

The girls are always hot, and the beer is ice cold

Cadillac, horns on the hood

My buddy Frankie had his dad hook him up good

Girls smile when we roll by

They hop in the back, and we cruise to the river side

Never gonna grow up

Never gonna slow down

We were shinin' like lighters in the dark

In the middle of a rock show

We were doin' it right

We were comin' alive

Yeah, caught up in a Southern summer, a barefoot, blue jean night

* * *

I smile as I take a look at myself in the mirror. Tonight was the night I would be celebrating the annual kick off to summer with Jacob and the others at La Push.

I go to run my hand through my bronze hair. It was still the long curls I had since I was a baby. I decide to go without make-up for this one. Knowing the boys at La Push, somehow I'm going to get soaked with water. Last time we had a bonfire Seth thought it was a good idea to toss me into the ocean. Let's just say he regretted it. But knowing Aunt Alice, she'd kill me if I don't put any make-up on so might as well put some on. I decide to put on some red lipstick and some simple eye makeup that was water proof.

I twirl around so I get a 360 view of myself in the mirror. I was in a pair of my mom's old washed out jeans and a blue little checkered tank-top piece. I don't know why but I've always had a fixation on these old blue jeans my mom has had in her closet for years. I think it's the only piece of human clothing of my mother's that Aunt Alice has yet to get ride of.

I take one more glance in the mirror at myself. I think I looked pretty good for tonight. I don't know why but I feel like I'm stressing over my appearance. I've always been like my mom, not one to really care about my appearance. But I think it's because of Jake. Ever since I turned seven we've been acting _strange_ around one another. Not the bad kind of strange, more like we're becoming more than friends type of strange. In other words I've fallen in love with Jacob, but he doesn't know it yet. I think my dad and Uncle Jasper are the only ones who really know because of their powers. Which ended up with my dad deciding to go over the 'talk' with me once again. I think he is slowly letting go now considering the fact I'm an adult now. My mom is too, but she isn't as over protective as my dad when it comes to dating and boys.

Something in my gut tells me tonight is the perfect night to tell Jacob how I feel.

"Renesmee! Jake's here!" my mom called out, breaking me out of my train of thought. I smile as I take one more glance at myself. I run out of my bedroom, passing my dad on the piano.

"Bye Daddy! Love you!" I say going to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too Angel," he chuckled. I go rush over to where my mom was holding the door open.

"See ya Momma! Love you!" I say, giving her a quick hug.

"Love you too my little nudger. Be safe!" she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry! I will!" I yell back to her as I run over to Jacob's rabbit. He smiles as I hop into the front seat of the car with him.

"Hey Ness," he smiles at me. I felt myself blush a bit.

"Hey Jake."

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked. I nod, smiling back at him. Tonight just has to be the night to tell him.

"Yeah, I can't wait...though if Seth decides to throw me into the water again this year- it ain't gonna be pretty," I tease, making him laugh.

"I'm sorry Nessie but that was pretty hilarious," he joked. I go to playfully hit his arm only making his laughter even louder.

"Though I do feel like something big is going to happen tonight..I don't know," He says. I felt myself bite my lip hearing those words.

"Same, I just don't know what," I reply as I go to look out the window. I watch as the green trees of Forks pass by me. As we approach La Push I see the full moon shinning bright up in the sky and the ocean water was gleaming from the light.

Soon I see the smoke coming from the tall bonfire that the La Push boys were building up. I could already smell the smoke and wood chips burning in the breeze. I could taste the s'mores bursting in my mouth and the sipping of sweet tea. These bonfires' have always been some of my fondest memories. It just feels like summer after you have a bonfire with the La Push wolves.

Jacob pulls up and I go to open up the door. Everyone else seems to be here. I noticed one of the guys got his old guitar out while some of the others were fooling around. Some of the other imprints were dancing with one another. Everyone was just laughing and having a good time.

"I wonder where Seth is. Hopefully not trying to help set the bonfire up, god forbid that kid sets something on fire," Jacob teased. I giggle as he goes to grab my hand. Ever since I was a kid I always felt like my hand always fit perfectly into Jacob's hand. Even if my hand was too small compared to his big one, it always seemed to fit.

"I should probably look for him know thinking about it, I have to ask him something," he murmured.

"Oh, I guess I'll go talk to Leah," I said.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Make sure to save a dance for me," he said, sending me a wink. My heart couldn't help but skip a beat.

"Sure," I felt myself squeak a bit as he went over to Seth. I just shake my head a bit before going over to Leah. To be honest, when he went over to Seth I kind of was disappointed. I was kind of hoping to get Jacob alone so I could talk to him.

I look to see Leah was talking to a now very pregnant Emily. She was due any day now, and was expecting twins.

"Hey guys," I greet them as I go to sit by them on a nearby log.

"Hey Nessie!" Emily greets me.

"Hey you want a beer or sweet tea?" Leah asked, offering me the two beverages.

"Sweet tea," I say taking the nice cool beverage. I wasn't one to drink, plus my parents would kill me if I ever got drunk. I don't think it would look good on Jacob's account either if I get drunk.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I ask curiously, taking a sip of my sweet tea.

"Just about names," Emily shrugged.

"Oh, anything good?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, Kaya or maybe Annabelle for a girl. And for a boy maybe S.J, for Sam Jr."

"They're cute names, I'm sure they'll fit them," I say.

"Thanks," Emily smiled.

We all talked for a bit more until our guys decided to make their way over to us. A lot of the guys were getting the girls to come dance with them. I smile when I see Jacob come over to me.

"How about that dance?" he asked me. He seemed a bit nervous by something, but I just shrugged it off.

"Sure," I smile as I go to take his hands.

I couldn't help but giggle as he swirls me around. Soon our bodies become closer to one another and I could feel his breath hit my skin. It was like one of the moments where I felt like the only girl on the planet as I danced with him. I never wanted it to end.

"Hey, you wanna take a walk with me?" He asked.

"I'd love to," I say. I take his hand as we walk away from the others. I go to throw my flip flops by the crowd so I was barefoot against the cool sand.

I liked the beach at this time. It was dusk now and there was not a single cloud in the sky, only the millions of stars. The waves were gently crashing and the wind was softly whistling.

"Um Nessie, I kind of want to give you something," Jacob told me, nervously.

"What is it Jake? I've noticed you've been acting a bit nervous all night? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine..um just here," he mumbled. I notice he seemed a bit embarrassed as he handed me a necklace. It had a bunch of wooden charms hanging on it. Each one was hand carved and had such beautiful detail.

"Oh my gosh Jake, these are beautiful," I say in awe as I gently take them in my hand. I observe each one carefully. One was a wolf, a moon, and the last one intrigued me the most. It was a small wooden heart charm. I notice that there is something engraved on it as well. My brows furrow a bit seeing it's in a different language. I noticed a few letters, recognizing it's in Quileute.

"What does this one say?" I whisper to him, pointing to the charm.

"It says...take care of my heart because I gave it to you," he said softly. I felt myself beginning to tremble, the necklace shaking in my hands.

"Turn it around," he told me softly.

I go to shakily turn the charm around, and when I see what it says I felt myself gasp. Tears of joy cascaded down my cheeks looking at it.

Engraved on the heart read: _I love you. _

"Oh, Jake. I was really hoping to tell you that tonight," I confess, chuckling a bit.

I go to look up so I'm looking him straight in the eyes, just how everything had started for us. Here goes nothing.

"Jacob, I love you."

He smiles as I go in to kiss him. I felt his hands hold me close by my torso. My fingers allow themselves to snake through his black hair. I felt the wind wisp around us and waves crash as we kissed under the moonlight.

We both couldn't help but smile as we pull away. I was breathing heavily and my heart was just pounding in my ears.

"I love you so much," Jake told me, cupping my face.

"I know", I say, the tears still in my eyes. I go to hug onto him, letting his warm around warp around me. Nothing was ever unfamiliar being in his arms. I always felt at home in his arms.

"Come on, the others are probably wondering where we are," Jacob chuckled. I smiled as I took his hand. We both ran up the beach barefoot to the others. I never let go of Jacob's hand.

"Looks like these two are finally together," Seth chuckled, noticing our intertwined hands.

"Yeah, we're finally together," I grin proudly. He goes to pull me close to his side and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well now that's over...water fight!" Seth exclaimed. He ran over to me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Seth Clearwater you put me down this second!" I yell at him.

"Too bad Nessie," he snickered.

"Hey! Put my girl down!" Jacob yelled at Seth as he ran with me towards the water. Next thing you know I am plunging into the water with Seth.

"You moron!" I grumble, smacking Seth upside the head.

"What? Come on! Everybody! Let's swim!" he exclaimed, swirling me around. I couldn't help but giggle as everyone else ran into the water with us.

"If you don't mind Seth, that's my lady" Jacob said coming over to Seth and I. He was still swirling me around in the water.

"Of course Jake," I chuckle as I go over to Jacob's arms. I felt his warm arms against the cold ocean, it felt nice.

"Now it's my turn to spin you around," He whispered in my ear, in a teasing way.

"Jake!" I squeal as we begin to swirl around in the crashing waves.

After being swirled around, thrown around, and eating some s'mores it was time for me to get going. All I needed was to miss my curfew.

"I have to get going, don't want my parents freaking out," I say to Jacob.

"You're right, come on."

I giggle as I take his hand, and we both run to the rabbit.

We blast the radio to random songs, singing along even though it was midnight. Somehow I feel like I was waking up the whole town of Forks, but what the hell?

We pull up to my house and I couldn't help but take a few extra moments to make-out with Jacob. It was just one of those wild and crazy summer nights, I couldn't help myself. Next thing you know I got pulled onto his lap, running my fingers through his hair.

"Nessie! Jake!" I hear a voice yell. I jump from fear hearing it. I take a look to where the voice was to see Seth in the trunk, rubbing his head.

"What are you doing back there you moron?" Jacob groaned, looking at Seth.

"I don't know! By the way I need a ride," Seth said. I roll my eyes with Jacob, but at the same time I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"I think this is my cue," I giggle as I go to climb off of Jacob's lap.

"Just one more kiss," Jacob begged, using something along the lines a puppy dog pout. _How ironic. _

"Of course," I giggle as I allow myself to give in to one more sweet kiss.

"You guys disgust me," Seth grumbled.

"Good," I say as I go to leave. Jacob goes to follow me out of the car to walk me to the door. I go to hold his hand for a few more minutes, taking in the last moments of this night.

"Tonight was just...wonderful," I breath as we stop at my door.

"I know, I love you," Jacob reminds me.

"I love you too," I grin as I go to kiss him. As we kiss some more I hear someone clear their throat. I look to see my parents looking at us through the screen door. My dad is in front, arms crossed, while my mom seems amused.

I felt myself flush and I'm pretty sure Jacob was flushing as well.

"Um that's my cue..bye Nessie. See you tomorrow," Jacob told me.

"See you soon!" I tell him as I hurry into the house.

"I see you two are finally together," My mom chuckled.

"Um about that...yeah..." I blush a little "We don't have to have the talk again! I swear we'll be safe. No sex until marriage- blablabla."

My parents both chuckle at me.

"Don't worry angel, no more of the talk. You're an adult now and we trust you," My dad said.

"Thanks," I smile as I go to hug him and my mom.

"Why don't you go um shower now dear, I'm sorry but you smell a bit like wet dog," My mom said.

"Yeah, you can thank Seth for that," I say as I look at my wet clothes and favorite pair of jeans.

"Oh well."

After taking a shower, saying goodnight to my parents, and crawling into bed I was exhausted. I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow. As I snuggled under the covers I heard the buzz of my phone.

I go to look at my cell to see that I got a text from Jacob. I couldn't help but smile as I open the text message up.

_I love you_

I grin as I go to write back to him.

_I know. Love you too xxxx_

With that I shut my phone and light off, letting myself finally get some shut eyes. Tonight was just one of those summer nights you'll never forget. It was a barefoot blue jean type of night.

* * *

Blue eyes and auburn hair

Sittin' lookin' pretty by the fire in a lawn chair

New to town, and new to me

Her ruby red lips was sippin' on sweet tea

Shot me in love like a shootin' star

So, I grabbed a beer and my ol' guitar

Then we sat around till the break of dawn

Howlin' and singin' our favorite song

Never gonna grow up

Never gonna slow down

We were shinin' like lighters in the dark

In the middle of a rock show

We were doin' it right

We were comin' alive

Yeah, caught up in a Southern summer, a barefoot, blue jean night

Whoa-oh, never gonna grow up

Ha!

Never gonna slow down

We were shinin' like lighters in the dark

In the middle of a rock show

We were doin' it right

We were comin' alive

Yeah, caught up in a Southern summer, a barefoot, blue jean night

Barefoot, blue jean night

A barefoot, blue jean night

Barefoot, blue jean night

A barefoot, blue jean night

It's a barefoot, blue jean night

A barefoot, blue jean night

~Jake Owens

* * *

**Please Review :) **


End file.
